Sukzuni
by Haruko Rahal
Summary: Sukzuni es una chica sin Familia en medio de la Restauración Meiji. Buscará su Familia, pero tambien se enfrentará a ella. Sukzuni se transformara de niña, a una Entrenadora Pokémon-Samurai para porfin Liberar a su Pueblo.
1. El Misterio Llama a Sukzuni

Sukzuni  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
El Misterio llama a Sukzuni.  
  
"Nací en un Pueblo lejano e inculto, muy perdido entre todo el Mundo. Soy hija de Samuráis, pero también soy hija de la Pena y de la Angustia. Llegué a este Mundo entre la masacre Roja de personas portadoras de Espadas y Katanas, y presiento, que también moriré en ella.  
  
Vengo de una Familia humilde y bondadosa; pero al fin y al cabo, una Familia portadora de Espadas, que no tenia otra salida que de manchar sus Katanas de rojo defendiendo a sus Seres Queridos.  
  
Mi madre murió cuando me estaba dando a luz, aunque nunca entendí, ni me dieron las razones, del porqué falleció.  
  
Cuando yo tenía 1 año y mi Hermano 11, mi Padre murió en una batalla Samurai defendiéndome a mí y a mi hermano de que nos mataran. Apenas mi Padre murió mi hermano huyó conmigo hacia la ciudad a esconderse para que no nos asesinaran, huimos lo más que pudimos, hasta que terminamos en un Orfanato dónde, tristemente, entrenan a los Niños huérfanos a matar y a batallar como Samuráis.  
  
Mi Hermano entrenó allí con furia e ira, pretendiendo ser el mejor Samurai de todos los tiempos, aunque el siempre tuvo un Corazón Bondadoso, pero nunca tuvo el deseo de matar a nadie, solo el deseo de superarse como Samurai. El era Atento, callado y le gustaba estar apartado de la Sociedad para preocuparse únicamente en su entrenamiento y de solo mirar las Estrellas... Rara vez me hablaba, ni menos me miraba, solo se preocupaba de cuidarme para que nunca nadie me hiciera daño.  
  
Extrañamente, la noche anterior de que el cumpliera 18 años, mientras estábamos sentados en patio interior de entrenamiento me digo sin mirarme a los ojos:  
  
- La Fuerza de uno, es una Fuerza con la cual se nace y se muere con  
ella, y que día a día, lágrima por lágrima, se va fortaleciendo cada vez  
más, hasta hacerse invencible... – Decía mientras miraba las estrellas en  
la Oscura Noche... – Acuérdate de eso en los momentos mas críticos, en  
los cuales siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte...  
  
Nunca entendí a lo que se refería, solo entendía que era la fuerza del interior del Samurai, la única fuerza que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante...  
  
Apenas cumplió 18 años siendo el Mejor Samurai de allí y teniendo mi mayor admiración, se largó del Orfanato; se fue sin darme ni una mínima explicación ni a mí, ni a nadie; con lo cual, quede totalmente desamparada...  
  
Bueno... Esa es la historia de mi Vida. Ahora tengo 12 años y sigo viviendo en el Orfanato donde me entrenan para matar; no tengo ni padre ni madre, mi padre murió defendiéndome, en comparación a que nunca supe las razones concretas del porqué murió mi madre , el cual no tengo ni el mísero recuerdo de ninguno de ellos... Mi hermano me dejo abandonada sin ninguna razón, pero vivo gracias a su que recuerdo que hay en mi, y vivo manteniendo las esperanzas de poder volver a verlo alguna vez más..."  
  
Esta es la Historia de Sukzuni Minoko; una Niña de 12 años de color de piel pálido como la nieve, un cabello de un suave color almendra largo y liso que se deja manejar por el viento. Sus ojos son muy difíciles de describir, son color pardo, pero da la impresión que cada vez tienen un color diferente y que ese color sigue cambiando al igual que ella... Es una chica delgada, no muy alta, sin la fuerza física suficiente como para ser una Gran Samurai, pero en su cara, sus gestos, demuestran una gran fuerza y decisión lo cual la hace la más fuerte de todos... En fin... Esta es la Historia de Sukzuni Minoko, una Niña que lo único que desea es alcanzar sus Sueños...  
  
A las 6 de la mañana parte sonando el despertador al lado de Sukzuni mientras dormía, apagó el reloj y se levantó para ir al entrenamiento de la mañana. Sukzuni agarró su arrugada ropa, se viste y toma su Katana de entrenamiento para partir practicando. El lugar donde entrenan es el patio central del orfanato, es de tierra seca y arenosa, tiene una forma de rectángulo y esta rodeado por el resto del orfanato y esta ubicado justo al frente, y muy cerca, del oscuro bosque.  
  
Sukzuni sale corriendo y se topa justo con la entrenadora Samurai que le dice agresivamente:  
  
- Minoko! Practica con Kain. – Dice mientras le apuntaba con su Katana.  
  
A Sukzuni se le empalideció el rostro, Kain una niña mayor que ella, muy agresiva y que le gusta ganar siempre con personas mas débiles para ganar y causar temor entre los demás, le sale una leve sonrisa con una risa sarcástica.  
  
- ¡Que empiece la Batalla! – Indica la Entrenadora Samurai.  
  
Sukzuki aprieta fuertemente su Katana de Entrenamiento y se pone en Posición de Defensa mientras le tiritaban las rodillas, Kain toma su Katana e intenta golpearla agresivamente, pero solo consigue golpear la Katana de Sukzuni cuando ella se defendía; mientras las Katanas chocan, Sukzuni parte tomando confianza a la batalla y parte golpeando cada vez con más fuerza haciendo que Kain empiece retroceder con gesto de temor. Cuando Sukzuni ve que Kain baja la defensa, levanta su Katana preparándose para un golpe final, Kain se cubre con sus brazos, cuando Sukzuni estaba mandando el golpe, para repentinamente, se le cruza en frente de sus ojos la imagen de su hermano haciéndola detenerse. Kain aprovecha el descuido de Sukzuni y le golpea en las manos para que suelte la Katana, Kain se desliza ágilmente a la espalda de Sukzuni y sin que ella se diera cuenta, Kain le manda un golpe sin piedad e la espalda de Sukzuni haciéndola caer al suelo rendida.  
  
- Mal echo Minoko, te distrajiste, – dice la entrenadora negando con la cabeza con un gesto de decepción – Pero muy bien Kain, estas mejorando.  
  
Sukzuni mientras esta tirada en la tierra, mira el suelo, y piensa que nunca lo había echo mejor y que no se dieron ni cuenta del gran esfuerzo que había echo... Kain se ríe en la cara de Sukzuni con un gesto de burla mientras el grupo de niños se mueve para ver la siguiente batalla.  
  
Sukzuni se queda tirada, decepcionada, mirando solo el celeste cielo que cubre las verdes copas de los árboles del bosque. Mientras observa los árboles del bosque , ve entre la oscuridad unos ojos blancos penetrantes que la observaban que surgen temor a cualquiera que los viera. Sukzuni se levanta con un gesto de sorpresa, de inmediato nota como los ojos desaparecen rápidamente de entre el oscuro bosque y siente un fuerte aullido y ve algo como un rayo azul brillante que salta copa por copa de los árboles, que inmediatamente desaparece completamente, repentinamente, parte lloviendo. Ella sorprendida debajo del árbol mientras llovía pensaba en lo que podría haber sido, podría haber sido un Pokémon, pero si lo era y lo veían cerca del pueblo, lo matarían al igual que todo el resto de Pokémons que se acercaron allí. Lo matarían por la ley que prohíbe Pokémons y/o cualquier instrumento para la guerra, lo cual solo permitirán espadas en el pueblo hasta que termine la Guerra. Ella no se imaginaba que Pokémon podría haber sido y le surge la pregunta de que como será, ya que nunca ha visto alguno, solo a escuchado historias de ellos.  
  
Ella se imaginaba de que como será ser compañero de un Pokémon, tener un compañero inseparable, confiable y leal, aunque no sea humano, que siempre este a tu lado, como un verdadero amigo. Sukzuni se va caminando hacia su habitación pensando en lo bueno que debería de ser eso.  
  
Ya era tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo pero seguía lloviendo, ella estaba terminando de comer su ración del día mientras observaba la foto arrugada y sucia de su hermano en su oscura habitación donde tiene nada mas que una cama maloliente con las sabanas arrugadas y rotas, el lugar es húmedo, de solo cuatro paredes y sin ventanas donde solo le cabe su cama. Mientras ella miraba la foto se le deslizaba una lágrima, y pensaba angustiosamente del porqué le toco tener una vida así... De repente, suena la campana de emergencia y ella tuvo que salir corriendo al igual que todos lo niños al patio.  
  
- ¡Refúgiense ahora en el subterráneo y aseguren la puerta! – digo fuertemente el Samurai que los cuidaba. – Todos los Samuráis que vengan ahora mismo! – digo mientras miraba agresivamente a unos tres hombres con espadas que se aproximaban en medio de la lluvia.  
  
Se acercaban los delincuentes samuráis que querían robar el Orfanato, los mejores Samuráis del Orfanato salieron a defenderlo, mientras Sukzuni miraba desde un agujero del subterráneo. Estaban los tres guerreros que defendían el Orfanato, contra los otros tres Samuráis que querían atacarlo, ellos se pusieron en posición de batalla, cuando de repente se atravesó en medio del campo de batalla una criatura con unos ojos brillantes desafiantes a una velocidad increíble, iluminaba casi todo el lugar en medio de la oscuridad de la lluvia, parecía una sombra, porque no se distinguía con facilidad lo que era, era una sombra, pero una sombra ardiendo en llamas... 


	2. Un Deseo Una Meta Y un Sueño Por Cumplir...

En el Capitulo anterior...  
  
(...) Mientras llovía, se acercaban los delincuentes samuráis que querían robar el Orfanato, los mejores Samuráis del Orfanato salieron a defenderlo, mientras Sukzuni miraba desde un agujero del subterráneo. (...) De repente se atravesó en medio del campo de batalla una criatura con unos ojos brillantes desafiantes a una velocidad increíble, iluminaba casi todo el lugar en medio de la oscuridad de la lluvia, parecía una sombra, porque no se distinguía con facilidad lo que era, era una sombra, pero una sombra ardiendo en llamas...  
  
Sukzuni. Capitulo 2. Un Deseo, una Meta, y un Sueño, por Cumplir.  
  
Esta Criatura se lanzó al centro de la batalla, no se podía ver con exactitud lo que era, pero se le veían unos ojos brillantes desafiantes con una gran melena de fuego que nacía de su cuello y cubría su lomo... Esta Criatura dio un gran aullido hacia los delincuentes, era tan poderoso el aullido, que lanzo hacia muy lejos a los samuráis. Los delincuentes no tardaron en pararse para salir corriendo, y esta Criatura giro la mirada fríamente hacia Sukzuni sin que nadie se diera cuenta aparte de ella, e inmediatamente, esta criatura, desapareció tan rápido como se hallan parado los ladrones. Repentinamente, para la lluvia, se despejan las nubes, y sale el sol radiante. Sukzuni se dio cuenta que esta criatura era muy parecida a la primera, capás era un Pokémon, pero sea lo que sea , ella presentía que no seria la ultima vez que lo vería. Ninguno de los Samuráis del orfanato digieron nada sobre la Criatura lo cual obligó a Sukzuni hacer como si no hubiera visto nada, al igual que el resto que estuvo presente en lo acontecido. Después de lo sucedido, Sukzuni se fue a su habitación esperando el día de mañana; el día de mañana era festivo, no abrían clases de entrenamiento y tendrían todos el día libre dentro del orfanato. Pero aparte de ser un día libre, es el cumpleaños de Sukzuni, el cual nadie del orfanato recuerda ni tiene idea de ello ni tampoco el mínimo interés. Sukzuni, encima de su cama, se queda dormida sobre la foto de su hermano, esperando su cumpleaños numero trece.  
  
Eran las cuatro de la mañana, nadie del orfanato estaba despierto, afuera seguía oscuro, a Sukzuni algo la despertó, su ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas blancas se movían con el viento frío que entraba a su habitación. Sukzuni da un gran bostezo, se sienta en su cama y se refriega sus ojos. De pasada ve algo raro en su silla al lado de su cama, no estaba la foto de su hermano en ninguna parte, en vez de eso, había una foto totalmente nueva de él, estaba con su Katana roja colgando como siempre, pero esta vez estaba abrasado al lado de una mantis verde, era grande, y parada en dos patas, tenia alas, y unas extremidades de cuchillas. Era curioso, su hermano se veía contento, seguía igual que antes, con el cabello rojo y desordenado, vestido de negro, y con sus ojos verdes; pero su carismática sonrisa, Sukzuni, no se la conocía, se notaba que estaba viviendo feliz. Debajo de la foto había un cinturón, era un cinturón raro, tenia una forma muy especial, con seis encajes para algo redondo. Tenia tres esferas, dos de ellas eran mitad roja y mitad blancas; pero la otra era muy especial, era mitad color azul y la otra mitad color blanco, tenia en la parte azul un dibujo de dos Katanas rojas cruzadas, como si estuvieran guardando algo en especial; a Sukzuni se le hacían muy familiar las esferas, no sabía lo que eran, pero antes, no sabe donde ni cuando, las había visto alguna vez. Sukzuni agarra la foto, no le da mucho interés al cinturón, y siente detrás un papel suelto, Sukzuni encuentra una carta:  
  
Sukzuni, hermana:  
Por favor, perdóname, e sabido muchas cosas, tengo mucho que contarte, pero mucho que no te contaré. Yo siempre seré tu hermano y siempre te querré, si me fui de allí fue porque me encontré preparado para seguir mi propia vida y decidir mi propio destino, aunque tenga que ir nadando en contra de él. Gracias a eso ahora soy feliz, no seguí en la mierda de orfanato para que me usen como arma, pero tampoco te e olvidado, Hermana, ponme atención, si yo me fui a los dieciocho años, tu te irás con los trece años, ahora te toca a ti, no te diré el porqué; hay muchas cosas que deberás aprender... Y también descubrir, hay muchos secretos, pero deberás ser fuerte... Sabrás por primera vez en tu vida lo que es ser feliz, te lo prometo, tendrás compañeros fieles y a la vez, te transformarás en la mejor Samurai... Se cautelosa, confía en los que debes confiar, aunque yo sea de tu sangre, los de tu misma sangre te traicionarán y ese no seré yo... Bueno eso era lo que necesitaba decirte, cuídate, sigue tus intuiciones y no te preocupes, siempre estaré cuidándote...  
  
Te Quiero Mucho Hermana... Atte. Yamazaki Minoko.  
  
P.D: El cinturón, cuídalo, no te diré lo que es ni para que sirve, no soy la persona indicada para contarte la historia...  
  
Sukzuni le sale una lágrima, no sabía que pensar, estaba conmocionada, tenía mucho que preguntarle a su hermano, pero lo más importante es que por fin sería feliz, tendrá compañeros, amigos, saldrá del orfanato y seguirá sus propios sueños, pero ella sabe que no será fácil. Sukzuni se seca su lágrima, se pone su cinturón, agarra su Katana de entrenamiento, agarra su mochila y mete dentro unas manzanas y algo de ropa, aprieta los puños y mira fijamente la foto de su hermano, Yamazaki...  
  
- Hoy es el día, donde lucharé por alcanzar mis sueños...- Dice Sukzuni mientras se pone la mochila en la espalda. 


	3. La Huida, La Bestia, y El Anciano

Sukzuni. Capitulo 3. La Huida, La Bestia, y El Anciano.  
  
Sukzuni Toma su mochila y guarda dentro su Foto y la Carta, se la coloca en la espalda, y se la ajusta. Sukzuni, mira hacia fuera en la pequeña ventana, estaba el Samurai de guardia paseando en el patio, mientras el samurai esta de espaldas, ella abre sigilosamente la puerta y se esconde detrás de una columna de madera que sostiene al Orfanato. Sukzuni, al sentarse, sin querer, golpea su Katana contra la columna, el Samurai se gira por el sonido y se acerca. Ella se desespera, si la veían escapándose la castigarían a palos sin comida, ella no se le ocurre otra cosa que tirar una piedra lejos para distraer al Samurai, y funciona, el Guardia va hacia donde oyó el ruido de la piedra y Sukzuni corre hacia la puerta para salir del patio hacia la cuidad y se esconde en la oscuridad. Otro Guardia estaba cuidando, Sukzuni observa que hay al alrededor, ve un camino largo con una casa en medio del camino. Si corría rápido alcanzaría llegar hacia esa casa y esconderse detrás para que no la vea el Samurai que cuidaba la puerta.  
  
Ya estaba amaneciendo, ella corre hacia la casa en el camino lo más rápido que puede, pero tropieza y cae al suelo, el Samurai que cuidaba esa puerta la vio, el guardia saca su afilada Katana para mandarle un Golpe Letal mientras ella esta en el suelo, pero aparece por segunda ves la bestia azul a la velocidad de un rayo, se pone delante de Sukzuni cuando el Samurai estaba mandando el golpe, la Bestia Azul Manda un Rayo del color del arco iris hacia la Katana haciendo que el Samurai la botara al suelo, el Guardia da un paso hacia atrás asustado pero la Criatura manda un rayo azul hacia los pies del Samurai, sus pies quedan congelados hasta la rodilla, el Samurai no se podía mover. El guardia asustado intentaba liberarse del hielo pero no lo consigue, la Criatura ataca por tercera vez, pero esta ves embiste al Samurai dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. La Criatura se gira y mira a Sukzuni:  
  
Gggracias... – Dijo Sukzuni con un tono temblante mientras se levantaba de la tierra.  
  
Nunca había visto algo así, ella estaba segura de que era un Pokémon, era hermoso, tenía cuatro patas con pequeñas manchas blancas, era de color celeste cálido, tenia un cuerpo estilizado, un manto color cristal ondulado que cubría su lomo con pequeñas manchas blancas, tenia algo en la frente, un rombo, un rombo grande hueco color aureola que brillaba magníficamente con la luz del sol. La Criatura sonrío e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza apuntando hacia una gran casa que había al final del Camino, Sukzuni se gira para ver lo que la Criatura apuntaba:  
  
¿Pero quieres que valla para allá? – dijo Sukzuni mientras se giraba, pero la Criatura ya no estaba allí.  
  
Sukzuni no lo piensa dos veces y se esconde detrás de la casa que estaba a mitad de camino y observa si hay alguien vigilando. Estaba el lugar libre, ella aprovecha antes de que vengan los demás Samuráis a auxiliar al herido y sale corriendo hacia la casa que le indicó la Magnífica Criatura. Sukzuni estaba al Frente de la antigua casa, los Samuráis de acercaban, ella no dudo en entrar y se sostuvo en a puerta cerrada jadeando sin aliento.  
  
Por fin llegaste IZUMI, perdón, Sukzuni. – Decía El Anciano mientras tomaba delicadamente su pequeña taza té.  
  
Sukzuni se giro súbitamente y estaba un Hombre, un Hombre de edad avanzada, se notaba por su larga barba y cabellera plateada que podía ponerse dentro de su cinturón; era alto y delgado, estaba sentado en el suelo frente a su baja y larga mesa que cubría casi toda la habitación, este hombre estaba vestido con una túnica blanca que le arrastraba en el suelo y le cubría hasta la punta de los dedos de las manos. Tenia una cara blanca, larga y arrugada, con una nariz alargada y torcida, como si se la hubiera roto alguna vez. Sus ojos eran los que más llamaban la atención, eran azules marinos, brillantes y penetrantes, daba la impresión de una gran sabiduría y experiencia en él al mirarlos.  
  
¿Quien eres? – era la única pregunta que se le ocurrió hacer Sukzuni con cara de desconcertada mientras caminaba unos pasos acercándose a la mesa.  
  
Me llamo Kiezen, llevo años en este Pueblo, Skiathos. Antiguamente, cuando Skiathos era un pueblo prospero, era Profesor Pokémon, todo cambio con las nuevas reglas que ha establecido el Imperio del Oriente Japonés, conocido también como El Imperio Meiji, y ha quedado el Caos. Pero todavía el Occidente sigue intacto, los Pokémon viven con las personas como era en un principio aquí también. La Guerra Samurai durará mucho, ya llevamos más de 20 Años, y el Imperio Meiji se sigue expandiendo cada vez más al occidente, y se hace más poderoso, si no se detiene, cubrirá todo Japón, incluyendo sus reglas dominarán, haciendo que los Pokémons desaparezcan de todo Japón. Pero en Fin... – Decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su pequeña taza de té.  
  
Pero tu... – Decía Sukzuni mientras tenía los ojos vidriosos, un poco tartamuda, pero seguía de pie – Tu Deberías conocer a mi Familia y... y a mi Hermano...  
  
Efectivamente, conozco a toda tu Familia y a tu Hermano lo vi hace poco... El sabía que ibas a llegar hasta aquí, y me pidió el favor que te ponga un poco al día... – Decía Kiezen.  
  
Sukzuni estaba Impactada, Kiezen lo sabía todo, el podría ser la respuestas a todas sus preguntas, pero todas sus dudas daban vueltas en su cabeza y no sabia por que partir.  
  
¿Quién era mi Padre? – Decía Sukzuni mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa al frente del Anciano.  
  
Tu Padre se llamaba Kento, Kento Minoko, era un Gran entrenador Pokémon, recorrió la gran mayoría de Japón, participo en muchas Ligas, tuvo muchos Pokémon, y era Feliz con lo que hacía. Después de muchos años de su viaje, volvió con una chica, una chica llamada Yoko, con ella se caso y ahora son los Hermanos que son... Poco antes de que halla nacido tu hermano, partió el Dominio del Imperio Meiji, y con ella la guerra, Kento tuvo que aprender a batallar como Samurai para cuidarte a ti y a tu hermano, murió defendiéndolos, por un asesino llamado Zeburon Zuri que sigue vivo, pero tu padre murió con honor, y murió feliz, por que sabía que había dado la vida por algo que en verdad valía la pena... – Dijo Kiezen.  
  
Sukzuni le brillaban los ojos llenos de rabia, sabía que su padre era una persona Honrada y Amable, siempre lo supo, y murió por ella, por un maldito asesino que todavía sigue vivo. Ella aprieta los puños mientras se corría una lagrima por la mejilla.  
  
¿Y que paso con sus Pokémon? – preguntaba otra vez Sukzuni mientras se secaba las lagrimas.  
  
Tu Padre era demasiado bueno para dejarlos en la mitad de la Guerra con el, y menos con las leyes que había impuesto, tu padre liberó a sus Pokémon, a el no le preocupaban, sabía que estarían bien, eran demasiado fuertes para que sean atrapados. Pero le dolió, sabía que lo más probable era que no los vería de nuevo, pero era lo mejor para sus compañeros. – Dijo Kiezen.  
  
Sukzuni le Corría una Lagrima, pero estaba sonriendo, estaba orgullosa de tener un padre así... Mientras Sukzuni pensaba, Kiezen le interrumpe:  
  
Ahora es mi turno, ¿Quién eres Tú? – Decía Kiezen con una leve sonrisa.  
  
Soy... soy Sukzuni, Sukzuni Minoko... y yo...  
  
Ja... – dijo Kiezen interrumpiéndola – Igual que como me dijo tu Hermano, necesitas mi ayuda. No sabes quien eres, no eres nada por eso... eso del Orfanato... – Decía mientras tomaba otro trajo de su té ya frío.  
  
Y en que me vas a ayudar, que vas a hacer tú para convertirme en "alguien". – Decía Sukzuni ya un poco enfadada levantando el tono de voz.  
  
Simple... – dijo Kiezen dejando su taza de té en la Mesa mientras se ponía de pie. – Sígueme...  
  
Kiezen Caminaba en un pasillo y Sukzuni lo siguió por su espalda, mientras miraba para todos lados observando los cuadros con dibujos de diferentes criaturas. Llegan a una habitación grande, llena de polvo, y con las ventanas cerradas sin nada de luz, el Anciano abre las ventanas. Habían estantes llenos de las mismas esferas que tenía Sukzuni, Había un computador encima de un escritorio, y una Maquina Blanca grande al medio de la habitación, Todo estaba gris por la cantidad de polvo que tenían. La Maquina tenia seis encajes y muchos botones, encima de la maquina estaba grabado en una placa "Curación de Pokémon".  
  
¡Con esto te Ayudaré! – decía Kiezen muy feliz mientras mostraba su Laboratorio.  
  
¿Pero que es esto? – Decía Sukzuni con cara desconcertada.  
  
Es un Laboratorio, un Laboratorio Pokémon, Aquí partían todos los chicos de Skiathos que deseaban ser Entrenadores Pokémon, aquí partió tu Padre su carrera como Entrenador. Pero como verás, todo se dejo de usar hace años, por culpa de la Guerra.  
  
Pero... ¿Que es eso de los Pokémon? Perdón pero es que no se casi nada sobre los Pokémons ni lo que tenga que ver con ello... – Decía Sukzuni un poco avergonzada de su ignorancia.  
  
Aja... así veo, me adelante un poco sin explicarte mucho, ahora te diré. Los Pokémons son criaturas que viven en el mundo con los seres humanos, se supone que para convivir ayudándose unos a otros, existen muchísimos Pokémons diferentes en todo el mundo, lo cual existen diferentes trabajos que tienen que ver con los Pokémons, por ejemplo, los Criadores Pokémon, los Investigadores Pokémon, Los Lideres de Gimnasio, los Entrenadores Pokémon, Las Enfermeras del Centro Pokémon, etc... Existen muchísimas cosas que unen a las Humanos con los Pokémon para vivir en Paz, pero la guerra rompió esa unión. Cada Oficio Pokémon tiene una Técnica o secreto diferente, pero todos tienen el mismo fin: Los Pokémon.  
  
¿Pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¿Y en que me va a ayudar eso en ser Alguien?  
  
Tu Saliste de ese Orfanato por ese fin, en tus venas corre sangre de una Gran Entrenadora como tu Padre. Los Entrenadores son personas que se preocupan de Capturar Pokémons para entrenarlos y batallar con ellos, no se usan como arma, si no como amigos, compañeros. Los Pokémons Nacen en Huevos, Crecen, Aprenden Ataques y después Evolucionan; Existen diferentes tipos de Pokémon: Fuego, Agua, Planta, etc... Los Entrenadores Viajan con sus compañeros en buscas de nuevos desafíos y retos para ganar experiencia y poder convertirse en verdaderos Maestros Pokémon. Ese es tu destino, tu lo decidiste al huir del Orfanato, y con eso te transformarás en alguien y estarás lejos de la Guerra...  
  
¿Pero como Pretendes que yo sea una Entrenadora? No conozco nada sobre los Pokémon, ni los ataques, ni los Tipos...  
  
Por eso te traje aquí. – Dijo Kiezen interrumpiendo a Sukzuni. – Mira...  
  
Kiezen se acerca hacia el escritorio con su Computador y abre uno de los cajones, saca un objeto extraño, algo como un aparato rojo que cabe en un bolsillo.  
  
Esto es una Pokedex, Es una Enciclopedia Pokémon Portátil, uno de los Objetos más imprescindibles para transformarte en una Buena Entrenadora, solo lo tienes que abrir y apuntar con su lente hacia el Pokémon del cual desees Información. Además le puedes preguntar Ataques, Tipos, etc... – Kiezen sonríe y estira el brazo para entregarle la Pokedex – Toma, es tuya, la necesitarás. – Dice Kiezen.  
  
Sukzuni la toma y se coloca cerca de su cinturón con las Esferas, Kiezen mira sorprendido las Esferas.  
  
Veo que tu hermano ya te entrego las Pokeball eh? – Dijo Kiezen.  
  
¿Eso son Pokeball? – Pregunta Sukzuni mientras toma una de ellas, la Pokeball Azul, y la Observa.  
  
¡¿Pero no es esa la Dragonball de tu padre?! – dijo Kiezen sorprendido subiendo un poco el tono de voz. 


	4. El Ataque del Samurai y La Aparición del...

Sukzuni. Capítulo 4. EL ATAQUE DEL SAMURAI Y LA APARICIÓN DEL MISTERIOSO DRATINI.  
  
Ehh? – Dice Sukzuni un poco desconcertada sin entender mucho la sorpresa de Kiezen. – Pues... no me la dio mi padre per...  
  
Es obvio que no te la dio tu padre, Sukzuni – Dice Kiezen interrumpiéndola pensando que lo tomaba como un estúpido. – A lo que me refiero es que esa Pokeball, la Dragonball, fue uno de los secretos que Kento jamás nos revelo, fue la única y la última Pokeball que el tuvo después de que halla empezado el Gobierno del Imperio Meiji...  
  
Y... que es lo importante de eso? – Decía Sukzuni sin entender todavía la causa.  
  
Simple... – Dijo Kiezen con aire de experto. – Apenas tu padre libero a sus Pokémons para protegerlos de la Guerra, con la única Pokeball que se quedo tu padre fue esa, que era muy diferente a las demás. Cuando murió Kento, nunca supimos donde quedo la Dragonball, con lo cual la dimos por perdida. Nunca supimos que tenía dentro, ni como la había conseguido ni el porqué tenia ese diseño, tampoco nos dijo porqué tenia tanto interés en conservaba y cuidarla... – Dijo Kiezen un poco triste por su ignorancia. - Pero... lo que me extraña más es porque la tienes tú... – Decía mientras se tocaba con dos dedos el mentón en señal de que estaba pensando.  
  
La "Dragonball" venia con estas dos Pokeball en el cinturón. – Dijo Sukzuni mostrándole los objetos. – y todo esto me lo dio mi hermano el día de mi cumpleaños en la mañana en mi velador...  
  
Mmm... Ya veo... Supongo entonces que lo deberá saber tu Hermano... Será difícil encontrarlo pero hay que estar atentos... –Decía Kiezen. – A ver... Préstame la Dragonball... – Decía Kiezen estirando la mano para que le entregue la Pokeball.  
  
Sukzuni la saca de su cinturón, y se la entrega. Kiezen la toma ágilmente, la agranda y la lanza contra el suelo, pero la Dragonball ni siquiera se abre.  
  
Mmm... Que raro, si la Dragonball no tuviera nada dentro, se abriría y no saldría nada, pero esta ni siquiera se abre... – Decía Kiezen desconcertado mientras recogía la Dragonball del suelo. – Guárdala por mientras, después veremos cual es el problema. – Dijo.  
  
Mientras Kiezen hablaba, Sukzuni estaba mirando interesadamente el laboratorio con lo cual no le puso mucho atención a lo que decía Kiezen.  
  
EJEM... – Dice Kiezen muy poco disimulado para que le tomara atención. – En fin... Toma la Pokedex, apunta con su lente a cualquier objeto o Pokémon del cual desees información.  
  
Kiezen, mientras seguía hablando saca una cosas de otro cajón y se las entrega a Sukzuni.  
  
Toma, esto te servirá para recuperar a tus Pokémons después de alguna batalla, se llaman Pociones, pero esta es más potente, es una Super Poción. – Sukzuni asiente con su cabeza y toma las tres Super Pociones y las mete en su mochila.  
  
De repente, mientras Sukzuni guardaba las Super Pociones en su mochila, se siente un fuerte ruido que golpeaba la puerta de entrada brutalmente. Kiezen corre hacia el ruido y ve como cae la puerta de una patada de un Gran Samurai.  
  
Donde esta la chica, Abuelo. – Decía agresivamente el Samurai mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Kiezen sacando su Katana en muestra de amenaza.  
  
No sé de que chica me hablas. – Decía Kiezen con un tono desafiante sin mostrar temor.  
  
Sukzuni escuchaba desde el pasillo, donde no la podían ver.  
  
Dímelo, abuelo, o la buscaré yo mismo después de matarte – Decía el brutal Samurai agarrando del cuello a Kiezen con una mano y levantándolo en el aire.  
  
Suéltalo, imbesil – Sukzuni salió del pasillo con su Katana de Entrenamiento en mano y mirando al Samurai con cara desafiante mientras Kiezen hacia arcadas de ahogo.  
  
Ja... – Decía el Samurai sarcásticamente tirando a Kiezen al suelo. – Te crees muy fuerte eh? Mocosa.  
  
El Samurai corre hacia Sukzuni y le golpea con su Katana pero Sukzuni le bloquea el golpe atravesando su Katana, Sukzuni no tenía la suficiente fuerza para aguantar el poderoso golpe, por lo que salió volando hasta chocar contra la pared.  
  
El Samurai se reía burlescamente mientras Sukzuni estaba tirada en el suelo tomándose con una mano su hombro herido. Sukzuni aprieta los dientes y se levanta débilmente, pero con su Katana firmemente apretada en frente del Samurai. El Samurai corre y levanta su Katana para golpearla, pero Sukzuni se mantiene allí y siente que algo tirita, miró hacia sus Pokeballs y la Dragonball estaba brillando y tiritando, como si algo dentro quisiera salir de adentro. Mientras el Samurai corría, Sukzuni bota su Katana y toma hábilmente la Dragonball, la agranda, y la lanza hacia los pies del Samurai obligándolo detenerse. Sale dentro algo como una serpiente, pero blanca, y con unos lindos ojos. Era un Dratini.  
  
Kiezen estaba sorprendido, miraba boquiabierto desde el suelo, no se podía explicar de como ella podía haber abierto la Dragonball. El pequeño dragón mira desafiantemente al Samurai.  
  
Jajajajajaja – Decía el Samurai con una risa forzada. – hace muchísimo tiempo que no veía a un Pokémon, pero crees que con eso me vas a ganar? – Decía el Samurai mientras miraba despreciadamente al Dratini.  
  
Sukzuni estaba sorprendida, no sabía que hacer en ese momento. En que la iba a ayudar una pequeña Serpiente Blanca? De repente mira a Kiezen tirado en el Suelo.  
  
Sukzuni... Or... Ordénale que ataque... con... Onda Trueno... rápido... – Decía Kiezen muy herido en el suelo.  
  
Sukzuni acierta con la cabeza.  
  
Onda Trueno! – Grita Sukzuni.  
  
El pequeño Dratini con unos ojos de ira le parten saliendo truenos alrededor de su cuerpo Blanco, y los lanza hacia el Samurai, el bestia parecía amarrado por el conjunto de truenos que lo rodeaban.  
  
Ja! Muy Bueno eh? – dice el Samurai cuando abrió los brazos soltándose de los truenos.  
  
Sukzuni pone cara de preocupación, pero Dratini seguía igual, de repente, la pequeña criatura se levanta en la punta de su cola y manda un tremendo grito: DRAAAAATIIINIIIIIIIIII El Samurai estaba cerca de la puerta, Sukzuni podía ver que al fondo unas nubes de color negro se aproximaban, mientras el Dratini sigue gritando, parten saliendo truenos del cielo, uno gigantesco cae desde el cielo hacia el Brutal Samurai, dejándolo inconsciente en el Suelo.  
  
Sukzuni corre hacia la puerta, pero solo alcanza ver algo de un amarillo intenso que estaba unos metros de la puerta que se movió excesivamente rápido hacia el bosque. Las nubes negras de alejaban rápidamente después del fuerte rayo que calló sobre el Samurai.  
  
Sukzuni corre a auxiliar a Kiezen ayudándolo a levantarse.  
  
Ordénale a... Dratini... que... regrese... ayyy... – Decía Kiezen débilmente mientras se quejaba del dolor.  
  
OK. ¡Dratini Regresa! – Gritó Sukzuni mientras le apuntaba con su Dragonball.  
  
Sukzuni lleva a Kiezen hacia su habitación para que reposara de la paliza. Sukzuni estaba nerviosa, no sabía que tan grave esta Kiezen, y por todo su cuerpo, le recorrían escalofríos en sensación de culpabilidad.  
  
No... te sientas... culpable... Sukzuni, me recuperaré... – Decía Kiezen agonizantemente mientras se intentaba levantar de su cama.  
  
No, no, no... Nada de eso, recuéstate de nuevo. – Decía Sukzuni dándole un pequeño empujoncito para que se volviera a recostar, pero el le golpea la mano para que le soltara.  
  
Sukzuni, no me detengas, los demás Samuráis se darán cuenta de la ausencia de los dos Samuráis heridos, y vendrán a ver lo que sucedió con el rayo que callo aquí. Si te encuentran, te matan, así que te tendrás que largarte ahora. – Decía Kiezen mientras se levantaba débilmente. – Ya lo sabes todo lo necesario, el problema ahora es la Batalla Pokémon... – Kiezen hace una pausa y se pone a pensar. – mmm... sígueme... – Dice dudoso.  
  
Sukzuni y Kiezen van caminando en otro largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas puertas con ventanas que llevaba a un gran patio sin ninguna otra salida aparte de esa, era de pasto verde y cortado todo a la misma altura, se notaba que Kiezen se preocupaba en cuidarlo. Estaba marcado con líneas blancas que lo hacían parecer una pequeña cancha de fútbol pero sin portería. El Anciano estaba herido, pero hacía un gran intento de mostrarse bien, por lo que Sukzuni prefirió seguirle el juego. Kiezen camina, cojeando, hacia uno de los extremos laterales, lejos pero al frente de Sukzuni.  
  
OK... Ahora muéstrame lo que tienes... – Dice Kiezen mientras cruzaba los brazos. 


	5. La Primera Batalla y la Primera Derrota

Sukzuni. Capitulo 5. LA PRIMERA BATALLA Y LA PRIMERA DERROTA.  
  
¿Que te muestre qué? – Decía Sukzuni sin comprender.  
  
Tus Pokémons Querida Sukzuni... – Decía Kiezen – Acuérdate de las Pokeballs que te dio Yamazaki, toma una de ellas, aprieta su botón del centro para agrandarla, y lánzala hacia el campo de Batalla... – Decía Kiezen.  
  
Sukzuni se siente extraña, sacude la cabeza, y toma una de las Pokeballs, la Dragonball, la agranda, y la mira... La extraña Pokeball parte brillando levemente con un color dorado alrededor... Sukzuni no se asusta, ni tampoco dice nada. No se sentía precisamente extraña, pero era la primera vez que apreciaba esa sensación... Sukzuni lanza la Pokeball, y sale una luz segadora, en ella aparece en el campo de batalla el pequeño Dratini...  
  
El Pequeño Dratini bosteza y se estira hacia arriba con su alargado cuerpo y sonríe a Sukzuni. Sukzuni saca su Pokedex con una gran sonrisa, la abre, y le sale la imagen de Dratini en la pantalla.  
  
"Este mítico Pokémon de tipo Dragón crece rápidamente cambiando continuamente su piel, al cambiar su piel se libera de toda su energía interna y crece tanto de tamaño como la energía liberada o para alcanzar niveles ingobernables. En el momento cuando cambia de piel, se cubre de una cascada que el fabrica para protegerse durante su muda." – Decía la Pokedex con una voz electrónica.  
  
Kiezen sonreía al ver la cara de felicidad de Sukzuni que estaba mirando a su Dratini y a la Pokedex, por un momento, Kiezen le pareció ver a Kento en Sukzuni... La verdad es que nunca se parecieron mucho que digamos, pero en esa ocasión, observando su primer Pokémon, no cabía ninguna duda de que por sus venas corría la misma Sangre que la de su Padre. Pero Kiezen no estaba feliz del todo, sabía que Sukzuni pasaría por muchas cosas, de lo que todavía no esta preparada ni tiene la menor idea de lo que le espera, pero ya ha llegado la hora: Ella tendrá que hacer lo imposible por luchar por lo que ella ama y al mismo tiempo, por alcanzar sus sueños.  
  
Ya... Y ahora qué? – Decía Sukzuni apartando la mirada del Dratini hacia Kiezen.  
  
Kiezen sonríe levemente, busca algo entre su túnica, era una de las Esferas. Kiezen la pone al frente de su rostro mientras la miraba fijamente con una expresión de amargura, baja el rostro un una leve sonrisa.  
  
Bienvenido de vuelta, Viejo Amigo – Decía Kiezen mientras tiraba la Pokeball sin mucho interés.  
  
Desde la esfera salió algo que estaba parado en dos patas con garras, le llegaba a la cintura de Kiezen, tenia con un raro rostro y extremidades de color café con amarillo, tenia el aspecto de un viejo, con unos largos bigotes, unas largas orejas y dos cucharas en cada mano. Era un Alakazam.  
  
Sukzuni quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Porqué no se lo había mostrado antes? ¿Porqué no lo uso en contra el Samurai?. Sukzuni frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kiezen la interrumpió.  
  
No te lo mostré antes porque yo de aquí no pudo arrancar como tú. El Samurai que nos atacó, cuando vuelva a recobrar el conocimiento correrá a decirles a todos lo del Dratini y vendrán a buscarte, pero se supone que ya no estarás aquí. – Decía Kiezen mientras le sonreía cálidamente a su Alakazam.  
  
Sukzuni seguía con el entrecejo fruncido, abrió la boca nuevamente en alegato pero por segunda vez la interrumpió.  
  
No me preguntes porqué, pero mi Alakazam no puede atacar a humanos, ningún Pokémon puede. Cuando estabas contra el Samurai, la última posibilidad que quedaba era intentar usar el Pokémon de la Dragonball, y extraordinariamente, resulto. Cuando el Imperio Meiji se extendió hasta Skiathos, muchas personas liberaron sus Pokémons, como tu Padre, pero mi Alakazam se rehusó a hacerlo, aunque tuviera que estar en su Pokeball durante años, seguiría al lado mío. Testarudo de su parte – Decía mientras sonreía a Alakazam - pero bueno... Que se le va a hacer.  
  
A Sukzuni le llamaba la atención de que ella pudo luchar contra el Samurai con su Dratini, especialmente porque parecía que Dratini estaba esperando ese momento al salir de su Pokeball... ¿Será la Dragonball? ¿O el origen de Dratini?. Ella tenía muchísimas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza, sabía que tenía respuestas a algunas gracias a Kiezen, pero también sabía que ya habría tiempo para conocer las respuestas de las demás. Mientras Sukzuni pensaba mirando a ambos Pokémon, Kiezen la miraba seriamente como esperando que ella hiciera algo.  
  
Sukzuni... Que haces cuando ves un Pokémon nuevo? – Preguntaba Kiezen seriamente, como si ella hubiera echo un error mortal.  
  
Ah, si. – Decía Sukzuni saliendo de su trance, buscando su Pokedex dentro de su ropa.  
  
Sukzuni abre la Pokedex apuntando hacia el Alakazam.  
  
"Alakazam, El Pokémon Psíquico. Evolución de Abra a Kadabra y después a Alakazam. Este Pokémon es extraordinariamente inteligente, tiene un Coeficiente Intelectual de 5.000 al igual que una Super-Computadora. Este Pokémon, con su gran cerebro que crece continuamente por lo largo de su vida, maneja poderosísimos poderes Psíquicos no muy agradables solo con la ayuda de su gran mente por lo que lo hace un tremendo contrincante..." – Decía la Pokedex mientras mostraba por su pantalla una imagen de Alakazam.  
  
Kiezen sonreía mirando a Sukzuni, al igual que Alakazam, como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo. A Sukzuni no le gusto mucho esas miradas.  
  
Bueno... – Decía Kiezen – Volvamos a lo que estábamos antes de la pequeña interrupción.  
  
Alakazam repentinamente levanta sus cucharas y se pone en posición de ataque. Dratini parecía que había entendido el mensaje antes que Sukzuni, así que hizo lo mismo que Alakazam dando una concentrada mirada. Kiezen da una leve risa sarcástica.  
  
Atácalo... – Murmura haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro.  
  
Dratini gruñía hacia Alakazam mientras este cruzaba sus cucharas, Sukzuni había entendido, Kiezen quería saber que tan fuerte es Dratini y quería darle la primera batalla a Sukzuni. Alakazam saca un rayo color aureola al cruzar sus cucharas que da a Dratini haciéndolo retroceder.  
  
Arggg... Que Hago... – murmuraba Sukzuni – Ah si... Dratini, paralízalo con un Onda Trueno!! – Gritaba Sukzuni.  
  
A Dratini le partieron saliendo pequeños rayos hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo, el Dratini se sacude hacia Alakazam y le lanza todos los rayos dejándolo atrapado. Alakazam intentaba moverse, pero tiritaba mientras unos pocos rayos le rodeaban. Estaba Paralizado.  
  
Muy bien Sukzuni, paralizar a Alakazam al principio de la batalla... – Decía Kiezen - Pero acuérdate que paraliza su cuerpo no su mente... Alakazam, Confusión!  
  
El Dratini que en ese momento se sentía confiado, vio los ojos de Alakazam de un color morado y que ese mismo color lo partía rodeando a él. Dratini gritaba mientras flotaba en el aire cuando Alakazam apretaba cada vez más su puño.  
  
Déjalo... – Murmuro Kiezen seriamente.  
  
Parecía que Kiezen creía que ya era suficiente, pero ni Dratini ni Sukzuni creían lo mismo. Dratini, débil, se levantaba por su alargado cuerpo mandando una fulminante miraba hacia Alakazam haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. Era malicioso. Alakazam, asustado y paralizado, no hacía nada.  
  
Dratini, Repetición!!! – Gritaba Sukzuni.  
  
Dratini se acerco a Alakazam rápidamente enrollándose alrededor de este y apretándolo con su cuerpo, pero a Kiezen todavía no se le borraba su sonrisa. Alakazam le partieron brillando nuevamente los ojos, y Dratini comenzó a gritar, pero no dejaba de presionar a Alakazam. El Dratini gritaba cada vez más, pero no soltaba a Alakazam, lo cual apretaba cada vez con mas fuerza. El Dratini gritaba y gritaba, Sukzuni apretaba los dientes con el entrecejo fruncido, intentando ingeniarse algo. De repente a Sukzuni se le ocurrió algo, ciclón, Dratini lo podría convocar desde la posición que estaba sin ningún problema. Sukzuni abrió la boca para dar la orden, pero repentinamente, Dratini dejó de gritar dándose un azul intenso a sus ojos. Kiezen dejo de sonreír.  
  
Dratini, Ciclón!!! – Gritaba Sukzuni más confiada que nunca.  
  
Salió un ciclón desde el cielo, arrasando con Alakazam y haciéndolo chocar contra una de las paredes del patio. Sukzuni sonreía.  
  
Ya basta – Decía Kiezen mas serio que nunca mientras miraba a su Alakazam que se levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo – Rayo Psíquico – murmullo.  
  
Alakazam lanzo nuevamente el Rayo color aureola al cruzar sus cucharas dándole de lleno a Dratini. Este voló hasta una pared quedando allí botado haciendo un inútil esfuerzo de intentar levantarse. Sukzuni corría hacia el a auxiliarlo.  
  
- La batalla ha terminado. – Dijo Kiezen seriamente mientras miraba al Dratini botado al borde del campo de batalla. 


	6. Dragon Heart Katana

Sukzuni. Capitulo 6. DRAGON HEART KATANA.  
  
Sukzuni no se sorprendió, sabía que Kiezen tenía a ese Alakazam desde hace mucho tiempo. El Resultado era evidente. Pero aunque halla perdido, Dratini la miraba con cara de triunfo, para ser la primera vez no estaba mal, y ella lo sabía. Se sentía satisfecha consigo misma. El Dratini, por el cansancio, se le cae la cabeza hacia el suelo. Estaba totalmente debilitado. Sukzuni saca la Dragonball.  
  
Bien Hecho, Dratini... – Decía Sukzuni mientras estaba arrodillada en el suelo al lado de Dratini. – Regresa...  
  
Apenas hizo regresar a Dratini, miro a Kiezen, este la miraba con una cálida sonrisa.  
  
Sígueme... – Dijo Kiezen mientras hacía regresar a su Alakazam a su Pokeball – El tiempo se nos acaba...  
  
El anciano seguía débil por el ataque del Samurai, pero se esforzaba por seguir caminando. Sukzuni le siguió hasta la habitación del anciano, hasta un gran y antiguo armario lleno de polvo. Cuando Kiezen estiro sus manos para abrirlo, dudó.  
  
Esto no lo podía tener cualquiera de los tres herederos de Kento, digo cualquiera de los dos herederos de Kento... – Dijo Kiezen seriamente con una mirada de preocupación encima de Sukzuni – No lo recibió Yamazaki por la simple razón de que tu fuiste la elegida...  
  
¿Pero recibir qué? – Le interrumpió Sukzuni. – ¿Elegida de qué?  
  
El tiempo se acaba, pronto llegarán los Samuráis a matarte, no te explicaré porque fuiste la elegida, es una larga historia. – Explicó Kiezen con un tono de preocupación.  
  
Kiezen abrió el armario, había en el una pequeña mesa con un mantel largo color purpura y, encima, una gran Katana.  
  
La Katana estaba encima de su taburete de madera, tenia una funda negra metálica, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su empuñadura. Era Cobrizo Claro Brillante, parecía que estaba hecha por algo más que un simple metal. Estaba rodeada de grabados que parecía una pequeña historia, en todas aparecía una persona al lado de algo como un dragón parado en dos patas. Pero lo que más curiosidad daba, era la punta de la empuñadura, tenía la cabeza de un gran dragón.  
  
Kiezen la cogió, y la puso horizontalmente entre sus manos delicadamente, se giro, y la puso al frente de Sukzuni para que la tomara.  
  
Esta es la Dragón Heart Katana, era de tu padre y de toda la Familia Minoko, es prácticamente sagrada por la historia que tiene, la tienes que cuidar como lo más valioso que tengas... – Decía Kiezen rápidamente con un tono preocupante mientras Sukzuni la tomaba sorprendida. – Saca de allí esa porquería de Katana de madera... – Dijo Kiezen mientras tomaba la Katana de entrenamiento de Sukzuni y la tiraba al fondo la habitación y ponía la Dragón Heart a la izquierda de la túnica de Sukzuni. – Ahora te tienes que ir... – Decía mientras empujaba por las espaldas a Sukzuni hacia la puerta para salir de la casa. – Acuérdate que lo más importante es la Pokedex, allí conseguirás toda la información de cualquier Pokémon... Y también acuérdate que para atrapar un Pokémon necesitas debilitarlo en una batalla antes de lanzar la Pokeball y recuerda los cambios de estado y las pociones...  
  
¡Pero si todavía no me cuentas ni la mitad de lo que necesito saber! – Decía Sukzuni soltándose de Kiezen.  
  
Oh!! Se me había olvidado, anda a curar a tu Dratini en la Maquina de mi laboratorio, solo pon la Dragonball en uno de los agujeros y aprieta el botón de "Curar". – Decía Kiezen rápidamente ignorando lo que Sukzuni había dicho antes. – Ya... anda... ve... rápido... – Decía empujando a la espalda a Sukzuni hacía el pasillo donde estaba el laboratorio.  
  
Sukzuni, confundida, fue hacía el laboratorio hasta la Maquina llena de polvo, lo limpio un poco con la mano, saco la Dragonball y la puso en una de los encajes, después apretó el botón de "Curar". La maquina partió sonando mientras trabajaba por unos segundos y después dio un "Tiiiiil..." y dejo de sonar. Sukzuni recogió la Dragonball y fue hacía donde estaba Kiezen. Estaba indignada, no se podía ir así como así sin saber ni la mitad de lo que ocurría, caminaba con paso firme y rápido. Cuando ya había llegado donde Kiezen abre la boca para decir algo, pero Kiezen la interrumpe.  
  
Sukzuni, sé que esto es un cambio muy brusco para ti... - Decía Kiezen con una mirada de preocupación.  
  
Pero mejor que el orfanato... - Decía Sukzuni con un gesto de sarcasmo.  
  
...pero recuerda que las leyes del Gobierno Meiji; o sea, la prohibición de Espadas, esta más aplicada en el Occidente y que los Samurais Rebeldes que protestan contra el Gobierno están en el Oriente y se siguen expandiendo alarmantemente y han gobernado y destrozado todo incluyendo Skiathos. Mientras más al Occidente vallas, menos posibilidades tienes de encontrarte con Samurais que te quieran atacar, pero eso no significa nada, tienes que estar atenta siempre, y sé que con un poco de ayuda podrías llegar a defenderte muy bien con tu espada.  
  
Ok... ¿Pero a donde tengo que ir?  
  
Tienes que irte por el norte por el Bosque, allí tendrás que seguir un sendero muy largo que cruza todo el bosque y llegaras a una cuidad al lado de un río, llamada Cuidad Tribial, allí encontrarás el primer Centro Pokémon y podrás informarte más sobre la Liga Pokémon... - Kiezen ya estaba empezando a hablar más rápido por preocupación – Acuérdate que tienes la katana y a Dratini como defensa, el si puede luchar contra humanos... Y también recuerda que tienes que entrenar mucho con tus Pokémon y con tu espada antes de esperar una derrota, tienes muchos metodos como hacerlo... Bueno, ya es hora, tienes que marcharte...  
  
Pero... - Interrumpe Sukzuni.  
  
Ah, mejor llevate esto... - Kiezen se gira y le quita una capa color castaña al Samurai que seguía inconsciente – Esto te servirá, es lo suficientemente largo para ocultar tu Katana y ocultara tu cara, procura usarla cuando estés en público y ahora ayúdame a tirar este saco de mierda para afuera de mi casa.  
  
Sukzuni y Kiezen arrastran bruscamente al Samurai y lo dejan unos metros afuera de la casa.  
  
Por favor, Sukzuni, cuídate... Vuelve en cuanto encuentres que estés preparada y acuérdate que siempre te estaremos cuidando, solo confía en ti.  
  
En ese momento Kiezen abraza a Sukzuni y le señala el sendero para entrar al bosque, Sukzuni mira a Kiezen y corre sin mirar hacia atrás.  
  
Esto era el comienzo, podrá ser alguien y tendrá sus metas en la vida, viajara con su Dratini y entrenara tanto como entrenadora como samurai para volver a la fiera batalla que le estará preparando el destino en Skiathos. Esto solo es, el comienzo... 


	7. La Sangrienta Batalla

Sukzuni Capítulo 7 LA SANGRIENTA BATALLA.  
  
Sukzuni se interna fácilmente en el bosque, caminando por el sendero se veía el celeste cielo que iluminaba todo el bosque. Ella iba con su mochila, su Katana, y sus Pokeballs, estaba realmente feliz... Mientras miraba a un nido de Pidgeys recordó que no le pregunto a Kiezen sobre la Dragon Heart ni tampoco por las bestias ni por su hermano Yamazaki. Caminaba pensando en todo lo que le había contado Kiezen, capás podría ver a su hermano, iría a lugares sin Samurais... No podría ser mejor.  
  
Llevaba más o menos una media hora caminando por el mismo sendero y se partió sintiendo un poco sola, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarra la Dragonball y saca a Dratini y este parte saltando y andando alrededor de Sukzuni, estaba muy feliz, Sukzuni lo sube a su hombro y siguen camino. Mientras seguían avanzando por el tedioso sendero; Dratini, que estaba quedándose dormido, se levanta de un respingo y parte gruñendo hacia los matorrales que estaban al lado del sendero. Sukzuni no entendía que le pasaba, pero se sintió obligada a detenerse.  
  
¿Que te ocurre? – Pregunta Sukzuni mirando a Dratini.  
  
En ese momento los matorrales se parten agitando estrepitosamente y el Dratini salta del hombro de Sukzuni y ella no espera para desenvainar la Dragon Heart y ponerse al ataque, de repente, salen tres Houndour al mismo tiempo desde los arbustos gruñendo al frente de Sukzuni, uno de los Houndours llevaba una cicatriz que le cruzaba verticalmente por el ojo y estaba parado delante de los otros dos, daba la impresión de que era el líder. Sukzuni da un paso hacía atrás guardando la Katana que curiosamente, estaba tibia.  
  
Uff, que susto me dieron perritos, déjame ver... - Decía mientras se concentraba buscando la Pokedex entre su capa sin sacar los ojos de los perros.  
  
De repente las tres fieras saltan al ataque hacía el Dratini, que este solo estaba parado mirandolos fijamente y no paraba de gruñir.  
  
Mierda, no me dieron tiempo, da igual. ¡Dratini, Onda Trueno! – gritó Sukzuni.  
  
Dratini lanza unos pequeños rayos que amarran y derriban a los Houndours que estaban en el aire haciéndolos chocar contra el árbol más cercano, estos caen en las raíces todavía amarrados por los rayos. Uno de ellos, el líder, se libera con mucha facilidad sin mostrar daño alguno y se pone de nuevo en posición de ataque contra el Dratini. Los demás se intentan levantar pero estaban totalmente atados a los rayos, en ese momento sale un pequeño Houndour de los arbustos que se acerca y lame a uno de los Houndours que seguía atrapado por el onda trueno en las raíces del árbol. De repente Dratini parte gruñendo con mas fuerzas todavía, pero ya no era hacia el Houndour, en ese momento el pequeño Houndour sale volando y cae en el sendero con una grave herida de espada en el lomo ensangrentada. Sukzuni parte mirando alrededor buscando la causa de ese ataque. Aparecen de inmediato tres Samurais muy sonrientes en medio del sendero.  
  
Así que tú eres la que acaba de arrancar de Skiathos ¿no? –Preguntaba uno de los Samurais con voz burlona, como si no se diera cuanta de lo que acaba de hacer.  
  
Ahora pagaras el costo por intentar marcharte – Decía otro sacando su Katana.  
  
Sukzuni no estaba preocupada por eso, miraba atentamente al pequeño Houndour que yacía muy mal herido en medio del camino, no podía creer que unos Samurais sean capaces de mandarles un ataque a un Pokémon que aparte sin posibilidades de defenderse, no les había echo ningún daño. Ella apretaba los puños mientras agarraba empuñadura de la Dragon Heart que estaba dentro de su funda, Sukzuni se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo y que vibraba levemente y Dratini gruñía más intensamente.  
  
Penoso perro faldero, - Decía uno de los Samurais. Sukzuni parte desenvainando la Dragon Heart. - me das asco, muere... - Decía uno de los Samurais levantando su Katana contra el pequeño Houndour cuando se dio cuanta se seguía moviéndose.  
  
Sukzuni desenvaina completamente la Dragon Heart.  
  
DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTTA!!! – Gritaba Sukzuni mientras corría con su Katana en las manos hacia el Samurai que iba a atacar nuevamente al Houndour.  
  
Sukzuni intercepto el ataque del con su Katana mientras el Samurai forcejeaba contra ella, mientras sus Katanas estabas cruzadas, Sukzuni se dio cuenta que la Dragon Heart tenia fuerza propia, ella sentía una fuerza adicional aparte que la suya cuando forcejeaba con el Samurai. La empuñadura ardía cada vez más pero sin hacer daño a Sukzuni. El Samurai salta hacia atrás y hace que la Dragon Heart caiga al suelo, y se lanza nuevamente hacia Sukzuni con la Katana levantada, ella no alcanzaba a tomar su Katana, esperaba el ataque defendiéndose con su brazo derecho levantado inútilmente. De repente, una mancha negra se cruza una velocidad increíble en medio de ellos dos y desaparece. En una milésima de segundo, a Sukzuni se le encoge el estómago, cuando la mancha se cruza frente de ella, ve el rostro de aquella mancha que tenia su cara tapada con una capa negra dejando solo al descubierto su boca, su mentón y parte de su nariz y ella siente un punzante dolor en la parte derecha de su nuca. El Samurai no se había percatado de la presencia de la persona, con lo que siguió corriendo hacia Sukzuni hasta que de repente para bruscamente con los ojos muy abiertos y con una gota de sangre que se le deslizaba desde su boca, dejo caer su Katana y parte expulsando sangre a choro desde una herida de espada que se le abrió repentinamente y que le cruzaba diagonalmente desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su pierna derecha y cae muerto boca abajo desangrado en medio del camino.  
  
Sukzuni, sorprendida al igual que los otros dos Samurais, se da cuenta de que ella tenía algo que tiritaba y ardía en sus manos, tenía la Dragon Heart Katana levantada y goteando sangre.  
  
En ese momento el Dratini se pone delante de ella al igual que el líder Houndour gruñéndoles ferozmente a los dos Samurais que quedaban a unos tres metros de ella. Los Samurais empiezan a desenvainar sus Katanas pero el Houndour lanza unas pequeñas llamas quemándoles las manos impidiéndoles que sacaran sus Katanas y Dratini lanza un gran ciclón hacia de ellos arrojándolos hacia la parte interna del bosque perdiéndolos de vista. Dratini gira y se acerca hacia Sukzuni mientras ella guardaba su Katana en su funda y miraba al pequeño Houndour que seguía herido en el suelo. Mientras el Samurai muerto seguía desangrándose impresionantemente, el líder Houndour se acerca hacia el pequeño Houndour herido y lo empuja con la nariz y lo parte lamiendo lastimosamente con un triste gemido, pero el pequeño seguía vivo. Sukzuni se daba cuenta de que el Dratini miraba y empujaba la mochila en su espalda esperando de que apareciera algo dentro, ella se acordó de los pociones y no tardo en sacar una poción, tomar al pequeño Houndour en brazos, y rociarle la poción encima de la gran herida mientras el pequeño parte gimiendo de dolor y el líder Houndour parte gruñendo ferozmente.  
  
Hey, relájate, solo duele por el momento, pero lo esta curando, mira... - Decía Sukzuni mientras dejaba nuevamente al Houndour en el suelo mientras su herida partía cicatrizando lentamente.  
  
Los dos Houndour que estaban atrapados por los rayos se liberan y van hacia el pequeño Houndour, lo ayudan a pararse y se van entre la hierba hacia el bosque nuevamente.  
  
Ehh... Bueno, hasta luego. – Decía desconcertada Sukzuni mientras guardaba el resto de la poción que le quedaba y el Dratini se le sube al hombro nuevamente.  
  
Sukzuni, impresionada por lo que acaba de ocurrir, no entendía ni lo del Samurai que apareció repentinamente ni tampoco de cómo había logrado matar a ese samurai. Pero no se preocupo mucho en pensar en eso en ese momento, porque mientras seguía caminando por el sendero para llegar a cuidad Tribial, se dio cuenta que algo le tiraba su túnica por la espalda, ella se gira; El Houndour que tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba verticalmente por el ojo desde la frente hasta la mejilla, se le tiro encima a Sukzuni hasta botarla y lamerle felizmente el rostro. Sukzuni se dio cuenta, que aparte de que acaba de empezar su gran viaje, ya había recibido su primer ataque de Samurais, pero que también ya tenía un nuevo compañero. 


	8. La Advertencia Escrita en Sangre

Sukzuni. Capítulo 8. LA ADVERTENCIA ESCRITA EN SANGRE.  
  
Después de la demostración de afecto del Houndour hacia Sukzuni y posteriormente de la aprobación del Pokémon, ella lo mete en su nueva Pokeball y con Dratini en el hombro, ella se encamina nuevamente a seguir en el sendero hacia Cuidad Tribial. Apenas logra caminar doce pasos se detiene repentinamente y se gira, pero solo estaba el Samurai desangrado en medio del sendero, aparte de eso no logra ver a nadie y a nada más, pero podría seguir jurando que hay alguien allí, aún así, da la vuelta y sigue camino.  
  
En ese momento, cerca del cadáver del Samurai y encima de una gruesa rama de un árbol, se veía entre las sombras el relieve de una persona que observaba a Sukzuni desde lo alto y con una Katana a su lado izquierdo. El Samurai salta ágilmente desde esa rama y parte corriendo entre los árboles en el oscuro bosque con gran habilidad hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña internada en las sombras de los árboles. El Samurai abre la puerta vacilando a la cabaña, al parecer un poco nervioso.  
  
Por favor, Ama, – Decía el Samurai mientras se arrodillaba y agachaba la cabeza – perdóneme mi atrevimiento de intervenir en su cena, pero tengo noticias que podrían llegar a serle de su gran interés.  
  
Era un lugar híbrido y oscuro, no había ningún ruido en cuanto el visitante entró. Había una alargada mesa con unos diez Samurais que detuvieron su cena, y en la cabecera, un Samurai de un tamaño significativamente menor. Este Samurai deja sus palillos en su plato, se limpia delicadamente la boca con una servilleta y se aleja ligeramente de la mesa dando la posibilidad que un leve rayo de luz ilumine parte de su rostro: su mentón y su boca.  
  
Que quieres ahora. – Decía el Samurai de la cabecera con brusquedad, con una voz sorprendentemente femenina.  
  
Di-Disculpeme, Ama, pero tengo noticias sobre la chica que me mando a vigilar...  
  
Habla rápido, imbécil, que no tengo todo el día.  
  
Mi-Mientras la estuve siguiendo después de que salio de la casa del anciano se topo con unos Houndours salvajes, ella lucho contra ellos con su Dratini hasta que aparecieron tres Samurais del Pueblo de Skiathos que la atacaron cuando se dieron cuenta que había escapado...  
  
Hmm... El Dratini, me lo imaginaba, sigue... - Decía la Samurai ahora con una voz tenue que arrastraba las palabras, mientras le salía una leve sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Ella estuvo luchando con uno de ellos pero el Samurai estuvo a punto de matarla cuando le boto su Katana de las manos y estuvo indefensa, en ese momento hize lo que me ordeno e intente detener al Samurai de un ataque sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero en ese instante, cuando estaba delante de ella... Esto... No me va a creer lo que paso, pero es lo que ví aunque suene imposible... - Decía el Samurai nervioso.  
  
No me importa, idiota, sigue... - Dijo bruscamente.  
  
Este... Yo... En ese instante, cuando estaba delante de ella, gire levemente a mirarla y al parecer, se dio cuenta y en ese momento, a una velocidad increíble, esa Katana volvió a las manos de la chica y empleo una técnica a una velocidad impresionante y con una habilidad increíble, al parecer ese ataque iba dirigido hacia mi y entonces me salí de la trayectoria del ataque que finalmente termino a dar contra el Samurai que estaba detrás de mí en ese momento y me salve por los pelos. Ella mato al Samurai y después se deshizo de los otros dos con sus Pokémon.  
  
¿Sus Pokémon? – Decía la Samurai de la cabecera con un énfasis especial en la primera palabra mientras se le borraba la sonrisa del sombrío rostro.  
  
Si, sus, porque al final se quedo con uno de los Houndours, que al parecer, era el más fuerte...  
  
Mierda... Bueno, muy bien... ¿Algo más que me tengas que decir?  
  
No, ama, solo eso... – Dijo el Samurai con una leve inclinación.  
  
Entonces vuelve de inmediato a vigilarla. – Dijo la Samurai acercándose de nuevo a la mesa para seguir comiendo.  
  
A sus órdenes, Ama.  
  
El Samurai se paro e hizo una reverencia y se marcho hacia fuera de la cabaña cerrando la puerta. Ya el sol se estaba poniendo, apenas el Samurai cierra la puerta, camina unos cincos pasos y para repentinamente. En ese momento un Samurai pelirrojo salta desde la sombra de unos árboles a las espaldas del Samurai que acababa de salir de la cabaña y con su Katana tomada con las dos manos, rápidamente se la entierra diagonalmente en la nuca atravesándole hasta el abdomen. El Samurai pelirrojo retira la ensangrentada espada del cuerpo inanimado y el samurai herido cae boca abajo muerto sin haber tenido tiempo para hacer nada y se parte desangrando lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos. El Samurai pelirrojo sacude de una forma extraña su Katana ensangrentada en el aire apuntando hacia el suelo y la guarda nuevamente en su funda y con un leve impulso de sus piernas, salta y desaparece. Inmediatamente se abre bruscamente la puerta de par en par y sale la Samurai y ve el cadáver ensangrentado que la estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a solo a unos metros de ella. La samurai gira su mirada al suelo a unos metros al lado del cadáver e inmediatamente con un grito de ira desenvaina rápidamente una Gran Katana con una empuñadura de un metal rojo que brillaba intensamente y la clava verticalmente en el cadáver haciendo salpicar sangre hacia todos lados.  
  
¡¡¡MALDICIÓN, YAMAZAKI!!! –Rugía la samurai hacia el cielo con los puños apretados mientras la Katana encarnada seguía brillando y vibrando.  
  
A unos metros del cadáver inanimado, en el suelo, escrito en finas rayas de sangre, rezaba:  
  
"No te lo Permitiré" 


	9. El Poder de la Ira

Sukzuni.

Capítulo 9.

EL PODER DE LA IRA.

En esos momentos ya el sol se había ocultado completamente, y Sukzuni se hallaba durmiendo apoyada en un árbol y con Dratini acurrucado debajo de sus rodillas.

Ella se retorcía en sueños, sudorosa y temblante, una de sus manos estaba sosteniéndose el costado de su nuca mientras la otra sujetaba inconscientemente firmemente la Dragon Heart Katana, que brillaba de un curioso color granate. Sukzuni murmuraba entre dientes, jadeante, y con el entrecejo fruncido:

Mal...Maldición... Ya-Ya... Yamazaki.... – Decía hasta terminar en un profundo suspiro que la llevo al sueño tranquilo y profundo.

----------.::.----------

Ya era de dia, Sukzuni sentía el ulular de los Pidgeys y los leves rayos de sol atravesar por sus párpados en el claro del bosque. Ella se endereza y estira los brazos y abre lentamente los ojos:

Hmmm, Que bien dormí, Dratini, y tu....? AHHHHA!!! QUE DEMONIOS!!! – Chilla de repente Sukzuni echándose inútilmente hacia atrás al ver a algo parecido a un bicho grande y rojo de dos patas que la miraba muy de cerca la cara de Sukzuni y con extrema 

Dratini, que ya estaba despierto, no se mostraba muy preocupado al respecto por la presencia de aquel Pokémon, es más, parecía seriamente entretenido mientras lo observaba y reía por la reacción de su entrenadora ante el visitante.

Hey, no tiene gracia, casi me muero del sus-sus-susto... – Dijo mientras bostezaba - qué quieres? – Decía mientras estiraba su túnica a la vez que se paraba y observaba al Pokémon. – Hmmm... Veamos que nos dice la ?dc4675472291285728901

"Este Pokémon tipo Acero-Insecto es extremadamente pesado y duro en comparación con la agilidad y habilidad a la que se mueve. Scizor usa sus grandes pinzas metálicas para asustar a los enemigos y destrozar cosas con mucha facilidad. Este Pokémon no usa sus alas para volar, si no, las bate para regular la temperatura de su cuerpo..." - Decía la Pokedex con una voz electrónica mostrando a la vez una foto de 

"Scizor es la forma evoluciona del Pokémon mantis, Scyther..." – Mostrando de nuevo otra foto, la de 

A Sukzuni se le hacia tremendamente familiar...

Mientras Sukzuni seguía entretenido con Dratini viendo la Dex, Scizor atraviesa sus pinzas al frente de la Pokedex y muestra una carta. Ella desconcertada mira a Scizor y luego, tan sorprendida como Dratini, abre la carta...

"Sukzuni, hermana:

Veo como…"

Era una carta de Yamazaki. Pero… ¿Por qué un Scizor esta entregándole una carta de su hermano?

Sukzuni recién se da cuenta.

Hey, espera… - Decía mientras buscaba algo dentro de su mochila – Tu eres este, no? – Dijo mientras le mostraba al Scizor la foto de su hermano al lado de un Scyther.

Scizor afirma con la cabeza.

- Wow, evolucionaste, entonces deberías ser mucho más fuerte que antes... – Dice Sukzuni y gira la mirada hacia su Dratini – No me imagino como serás tu cuando evoluciones, Dratini.

Sukzuni sonríe y sigue leyendo la carta, que era lo que más curiosidad le daba.

"Sukzuni, hermana:

Veo como todo había salido como lo previsto, me alegro mucho. Desgraciadamente ha ocurrido un problema, apenas llegues a cuidad Tribial y de que allas ido al Centro Pokémon, tienes que ir a una pequeña península que hay allí cerca del mar, y tienes que hablar con un hombre llamado Shugo, el te dirá algunas cosas sobre el camino para llegar más rápido al Occidente. Te extraño mucho, y tengo muchas ganas de verte aunque no sea posible.

El problema es que hay un Clan de Samuráis, ellos me vigilan y me acechan, pero lo que en verdad buscan es a ti, quieren matarte como primera prioridad, pero lo quiere hacer una Samurai obsesionada en ti con sus propias manos, y si puede, también acabara conmigo...

Es necesario que lo sepas, aunque sea lo mas duro que has escuchado en tu vida, este clan de Samuráis rebeldes se hacen llamar Los Narihagachi, los reconocerás simplemente por la capa negra que ellos siempre llevan tapándose el rostro en sombras. Pero la jefa del Clan, la mas poderosa es, desgraciadamente..."

Sukzuni no puede seguir leyendo, la carta cae en miles de pedazos a sus pies, ella levanta la vista, Scizor ya no estaba, si no, un grupo de tres Samuráis a unos metros de ella riéndose por la gran gracia de hacer pedazos su carta...

La Ira la dominaba, Dratini no estaba haciendo nada contra los Samuráis, si no, miraba con preocupación a Sukzuni mientras le tiraba de una punta de su túnica esperando respuesta.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, la Katana vibraba exageradamente, ponía lentamente su mano en la ardiente empuñadura mientras miraba hacia sus pies... La Carta hecha pedazos, lo que necesitaba saber...

Más valía que los samuráis corrieran ahí mismo, que se alejaran rápidamente, o si no morirían, porque la rabia ya era mucha para contenerla solo apretando los dientes y los puños...

Te ocurre algo peendeja? Acaso ya sabes leer? – Decía el Samurai que estaba más cerca de ella, mientras se reía con los demás.

Sukzuni miraba hacia el suelo, con sus ojos oculto bajo la sombra de su pelo, se le distinge una contenida y amarga sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes…

Creeme, imbecil, que de esto te arrepentirás...

En esos momentos Sukzuni parte corriendo hacia el primero de ellos, pone su mano levemente encima de su Katana preparándose para desenvainarla y apenas llega al lado del samurai se detiene ya con la Katana desenvainada completamente. El Samurai ya no reía, si no, las pupilas de sus ojos se perdían en un blanco infinito mientras caía de espaldas desangrado con una herida de espada que le cruzaba el pecho, posteriormente, Sukzuni levanta la mirada hacia los otros dos. Estaban temblando asombrados, inútilmente intentaban sacar sus espadas, Sukzuni sonríe nuevamente vilmente.

Dratini miraba con ojos llorosos a Sukzuni, no tenia cara de sorpresa, tenia una mirada expresando pena y terror, como que si su mayor miedo se había vuelto a revelar.

Por-por favor, pi-piedad... – Decía uno de los samurai que temblaban de terror.

Piedad? – Dice Sukzuni con una amarga pero gran sonrisa, como si disfrutara con todo su ser el hecho de tener a dos personas en frente de ella aterrorizadas por temor de una muerte ya asegurada.

Po-Por favor se lo... – Se queda sin aire para terminar la frase, el samurai se coloca una temblante mano en su cuello y mira su mano manchada de un liquido rojo, para después caer de rodillas sangrando a chorro desde su cuello.

El último samurai no sabia donde mirar, no había notado ningún movimiento de Sukzuni, miraba aterrorizado a todos los árboles con su Katana apretada con sus dos manos. Hasta que una gota de sangre cae desde la punta de la Dragon Heart Katana. Sukzuni parte riendo a carcajadas.

Como puedes ser tan lento? – decía entre carcajadas. – No te preocupes mucho, si también morirás como ellos.

E-Eres un demonio... – Decía el hombro tartamudeando de miedo, esas palabras a Sukzuni solo le ocasionaron mas risas.

En ese momento su malvada sonrisa desaparece y sus ojos siguen siendo los desconocidos para Dratini, Sukzuni se lanza hacia el samurai con su katana levantada, el samurai intercepta temblante el ataque con la suya con los ojos brillantes de miedo. En ese momento en que la samurai y el samurai están forcejeando con la katanas cruzadas, Sukzuni sonríe y gira rápidamente saliendo de en frente del Samurai haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio hacia delante y este queda mirando con los ojos vacíos y llenos de sorpresa hacia el suelo mientras Sukzuni aparece hincada detrás de el con la mirada oculta por la sombra de su pelo. El samurai parte sangrando a chorro mientras cae lentamente boca abajo partido verticalmente en dos.

Sukzuni se levanta sin subir la mirada con su katana tomada con su mano derecha apuntando hacia el suelo, era curioso, las pocas manchas de sangre que esta tenía, pareciera como si el filo de la katana se lo tragara. Guarda en su funda la Dragon Heart Katana que ya no tiritaba, si no, emitía un fuerte color granate, y el brillo plateado de su empuñadora parecía haber tomado una sombra roja. Ella pasa al frente de Dratini sin mirarlo y sin subir la mirada, agarra su mochila y camina en el sendero hacia ciudad Tribial unos 5 pasos y se detiene.

- Dratini, vamos. – Dice ella con voz profunda mientras daba la espalda a Dratini, dejando atrás de ellos la más clara muestra del resultado de la mala utilización de una gran fuerza, perdiendo el control solo en manos de la única persona capaz de controlarlo.


	10. El Sueño y el Entrenador

Sukzuni.

Capítulo 10.

EL SUEÑO Y EL ENTRENADOR.

Era de medio día, Sukzuni caminaba entre el sendero en medio de los árboles con la mirada perdida, y se sentía débil pero con rabia, una rabia solo capas de saciarse con sangre, sea cual sea, sangre inocente o no, seria un placer para ella derramarla. Ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde el ultimo suceso, Dratini caminaba detrás de ella, mirándola preocupadamente. De repente Sukzuni cae de rodillas al suelo.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, la mirada se le nublaba y traspiraba mientras ese insoportable dolor que llevaba sintiendo desde que salió de Skiathos le taladraba más que nunca la nuca.

Todo se oscurecía, ya no sentía sus rodillas ni sus manos apoyadas en la tierra, no veía nada, no sentía su cuerpo, estaba flotando en la nada. De repente aparece corriendo en medio de un bosque con su Katana desenvainada completamente, alrededor de varios samuráis más y todos con capas negras, ella corría en frente, mientras se abría paso entre los árboles con su poderosa Katana.

Izumi, donde crees que está? – Decía la grave voz de un samurai mientras seguían corriendo.

Cerca, esta llegando a Tribial. – Le salieron esas palabras de su boca, una voz muy parecida a la de ella, pero sin duda no era la suya.

De repente paran en medio del camino.

Descansen. – Dijo ella nuevamente con voz autoritaria al grupo con que corrían.

Estas segura que está cerca de Tribial? – dijo la misma voz del samurai anterior.

Si, La Dragon Heart se siente más fuerte que nunca... – Nuevamente le salen esas palabras de la boca de Sukzuni, mientras mira a la luz su Katana, una espada idéntica a la Dragon Heart con la diferencia que no era plateada, si no, de un fuerte rojo metálico, un rojo metálico color sangre.

Todo se oscurece nuevamente, Sukzuni abre sus ojos y se encuentra nuevamente en el sendero entre los árboles tirada en cuatro patas con la mirada hacia el suelo, estaba mareada, todo estaba borroso. No se había quedado dormida, simplemente había cerrado los ojos un instante y había visto eso. Una helada brisa refresca el rostro de Sukzuni haciéndola levantar la mirada del placer que daba sentir ese frió viento. Sukzuni se levanta y nota al frente de ella una bestia, algo, una criatura de un color azul brillante que la observaba a unos metros de ella. La criatura cierra su boca y la brisa se detiene, ella puede observarlo detenidamente, una celeste criatura, preciosa, ya la había visto antes, era la misma bestia que la había salvado el día que fue hacia casa de Kiezen. Pero que podría estar haciendo allí?

La criatura la seguía observando, mientras el viento hacia mover su fina capa color aureola que le cubría el lomo, la mirada se la bestia se volvió en un momento una miraba con tristeza, decepción. Sukzuni da un paso hacia delante intentando acercarse y la criatura lanza una ventisca que hace que Sukzuni no pueda seguir caminando ni tampoco ver nada, al detenerse aquel brutal viento, la criatura ya no estaba.

Sukzuni intenta calmar el dolor de su cuello poniendo una mano encima de el, y parte recordando el sueño.

Corriendo entre Samuráis de capas negras, podrían ser los Narihagachi, pero porque tendría que aparecer ella allí? Ella era una samurai de ellos, hasta tenia una espada como la Dragon Heart, pero no era ella, su voz no era la misma.

Sukzuni desenvaina su Katana y observa la empuñadura. No, seguía siendo plateada, pero tenia una sombra roja, la cabeza de dragón de la punta de su empuñadura era casi completamente roja, y ardía. Mirar su Katana le recordaba el placer que sintió al matar a los tres desgraciados que destrozaron su carta, ya la carta no le importaba, solamente el hermoso recuerdo de sentir el filo de su Katana atravesar por sus tibios cuerpos ya era suficiente. Sukzuni guarda rápidamente su Katana. Y ese dolor de la nuca aumenta. Que le pasaba? Desde cuando matar ha sido un placer? Algo pasaba, se sentía ajena a sus sentimientos. Parte recordando nuevamente el sueño... Quien demonios sería Izumi? Si ellos eran los Narihagachi, esa Izumi era la líder y estaban buscando a alguien que estaba llegando a Ciudad Tribial...

Sukzuni se gira y mira a Dratini.

MIERDA! DRATINI, RAPIDO, TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A TRIBIAL LO ANTES POSIBLE! – Grita Sukzuni con todas sus fuerzas mientras el Dratini sube a su hombro. A Sukzuni le pareció ver una leve mirada y sonrisa de satisfacción de parte de su compañero.

Ella corría con todas sus fuerzas con su compañero en el hombro, los Narigahachi no estaban muy lejos, seguro, Sukzuni no tenía nada que probara que lo que vio era verdad, pero parecía tan real que era mejor no correr el riesgo de que fuera encontrada.

Llegar a Tribial lo antes posible, ir a ver a Shugo a la península e ir hacia el occidente... y al Centro Pokémon? O sea, además de huir de un clan samuráis que quien sabe cuentos serán que me persiguen para matarme, tengo que entrenar Pokémon... – Pensó Sukzuni jadeante mientras seguía corriendo, inmediatamente mira a Dratini en su hombro y sonríe... – Entrenar capaz que no sea tan malo, fue la pasión de mi papá... Pero porque Kiezen y Yamazaki se esfuerzan tanto para que valla para el Occidente? No lo sé, pero ese Shugo algo debe saber... – Sukzuni ve a lo lejos que el camino se divide y ahí mismo hay unas personas y el dolor de su cuello aumenta. Ella se detiene.

Sukzuni manda un resoplido, se da cuenta de que era un hombre y dos mujeres, estaban conversando o algo así y llevaban un carro con manzanas. Ella no tenía tiempo, que salieran de allí lo antes posible, que ella debía pasar. Le daba asco verlos ahí, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía impaciente, ella posa su mano derecha a su ardiente Katana que ardía cada vez más, como si las ganas de derramar sangre de la Dragon Heart contagiaran a Sukzuni... y ella no quería resistirse. Sukzuni mira a Dratini y saca la Dragonball y lo hace regresar.

Sukzuni desenvaina y corre hacia ellos, ella salta encima de las dos mujeres que estaban en frente y manda dos impulsos con la Katana antes de caer arrodillada detrás de ellas, Sukzuni mira de reojo para verlas caer lentamente desangradas mientras ella sigue sonriendo degeneradamente, al volver la mirada al frente se encuentra con el hombres con un palo en la mano listo para pegarle a Sukzuni a pocos centímetros de ella, ella agarra ágilmente su Katana con las dos manos en forma vertical y se la entierra completamente debajo de la mandíbula de aquel hombre traspasándole hasta el cráneo y haciendo caer boca bajo al suelo. La felicidad de Sukzuni era inmensa, gozaba esa sensación de cortar en dos el tibio rostro de aquel hombre para quitar la Katana de su cabeza y verlo morir sangrientamente.

Jack, onda trueno – Inmediatamente Sukzuni se ve enredada por pequeños truenos y siendo obligada caer de espaldas sin poder moverse – Regresa. – Se escucha de nuevo aquella voz desde los árboles seguido del sonido del láser de una Pokeball.

Quien es! – Grita Sukzuni desde el suelo, forcejeado inútilmente con el onda trueno.

Me llamo Akira, un simple entrenador Pokémon. – Dice un chico de una estatura mayor a la de Sukzuni, con tez blanca, ojos cafés y un pelo negro desordenado. Aparece desde la sombra de los árboles, estaba vestido de una manera muy especial, sin duda no era un rebelde, era del Occidente.

Atacando por la espalda eh? Que digno, espera a que salga de aquí para que te haga pedazos. – Dijo Sukzuni con una amenazante sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

Ja... – Dice sarcásticamente - No, solo me llama la atención ver a una chica como tu que use de esa manera tan espectacular la espada, pero también me decepciona que la uses con el mismo fin de los hijos de puta del Oriente. – Akira se cruza de brazos – No te ataco con mi Pokémon y seguro que no te hubiera podido detener... Pero bueno, así se trata a los salvajes... – Dice Akira con una mirada profunda.

Tu... Tu puedes atacar a los samuráis con tus Pokémon? – Dijo perpleja Sukzuni, recordando lo que le dijo Kiezen, que los Pokémon no podían atacar a los rebeldes, pero que ella era una excepción, nunca le dio las razones.

Si, al igual que tu con tu Dratini y con tu Houndour. – Dijo Akira simplemente.

Pero como... – Murmuraba Sukzuni sin entender. Como el iba a saber el eso de ella?

Solo te pido que reacciones, sé que tienes un poco más de razonamiento que los del Oriente, y si es que quieres ir al Occidente para encontrar lo que buscas, de esa manera no lograrás nada. – Akira se gira hacia el bosque y desde su cinturón saca una Pokeball y la lanza hacia el oscuro del bosque - No te dejes llevar por el poder, porque terminarás destruyéndote a ti misma. – Al terminar la frase se acerca unos pasos al bosque y mira de reojo nuevamente a Sukzuni – Se me olvidaba, para llegar a Tribial tienes que ir por el camino de la derecha. Nos vemos. – En ese momento se integra totalmente a la oscuridad del bosque y se ve una mancha café que sale volando desde la copa de los árboles a una gran velocidad.

Sukzuni no seguía forcejeando, lentamente los efectos del onda trueno desaparecían. Ella miraba perpleja hacia el oscuro del bosque por donde se había ido ese chico pensando en lo que le había dicho. Sukzuni se pone de pie y suelta un resoplido con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Imbesil... – Dice mientras recoge su Dragon Heart Katana del suelo y la guarda en su funda, que curiosamente, el rojo de su empuñadura era cada vez más notorio. – No sé porque no vuelvo a Skiathos a tomar el poder... – Murmura sonriente mientras saca una roja manzana del carro salpicado de sangre – Argh.... Maldito dolor... – Sukzuni cae de rodillas al suelo por el dolor de su nuca.

Sukzuni ríe, se pone de pie lentamente y manda un mordisco a la manzana y sigue camino...

Quien sabe? Podría encontrar a algún otro desgraciado con un carro de naranjas en medio del camino... – Dice Sukzuni a ella misma - Pero eso si es que no me pillan antes... - Piensa Sukzuni y parte aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos hasta nuevamente seguir corriendo. – No me puedo arriesgar a morir tan rápido, esto recién esta empezando... – Piensa nuevamente, mientras una malvada sonrisa se dibujaba nuevamente en su rostro en medio del atardecer.

Si, Sukzuni tenía razón, esto estaba recién empezando, pero de la peor manera que se puede imaginar.


End file.
